


Если пообещаешь выжить

by mr_Stark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_Stark/pseuds/mr_Stark
Summary: Посадочная полоса непривычно молчалива. А может, Старк слишком избалован чрезмерным вниманием к себе, потому и глядит с некой толикой удивления на пустынный аэропорт. Он догадывался, но, по крайней мере надеялся, что Земля осталась нетронутой. И оптимизм угасал в изможденном теле с каждой минутой, и исчез вовсе, стоило только шасси коснуться асфальта. Городской аэропорт и настолько нелюдимый, что гений практически отказывался верить в последствия «щелчка» Таноса.





	Если пообещаешь выжить

Посадочная полоса непривычно молчалива. А может, Старк слишком избалован чрезмерным вниманием к себе, потому и глядит с некой толикой удивления на пустынный аэропорт. Он догадывался, но, по крайней мере надеялся, что Земля осталась нетронутой. И оптимизм угасал в изможденном теле с каждой минутой, и исчез вовсе, стоило только шасси коснуться асфальта. Городской аэропорт и настолько нелюдимый, что гений практически отказывался верить в последствия «щелчка» Таноса.

За собственными мыслями он не заметил, что все же не одинок. Джет останавливается, безмолвно приглашая на высадку, и только у самого выхода Тони поднимает взгляд, буквально не веря своим глазам.

Его Стив, тот самый, в своей дурацкой обтягивающей водолазке, позвонить которому Старк так и не решился в самый важный момент. Даже тогда, когда миру только начинала угрожать опасность, Тони не переступал через собственные принципы и упрямо ждал первого шага от Капитана. И вот теперь, с неловко возникшей паузой между двумя, он больше не может ждать и едва ли не торопится на встречу.

Роджерс молчит и бережно обнимает. Осторожно касается ладонями исхудавшего тела, ведет пальцами по ребрам и про себя задумывается о том, что в лучшие времена его Тони лишь нежился на шелковых простынях, пренебрегая утренними прогулками и делая выбор в пользу нездоровой пищи. Конечно, не запускал себя, но баловать любил, предпочитал только самое лучшее в любом своем проявлении. Но теперь, от самолюбия и самолюбования едва ли осталось что-то, Стива не было рядом слишком долго, и он бесконечно будет себя за это корить.

Стив без бороды напоминает Тони все те же лучшие времена, когда времени на то, чтобы тонуть друг в друге, было гораздо больше. Когда они оба бесконечность пропадали на вечеринках, торжественных приемах, когда Старк учил Роджерса развлекаться в нынешнем времени и доказывал, что это совершенно не страшно. Когда выходные вне Фьюри и его многочисленных указаний от Щ.И.Т.а проходили в постели, в таких же крепких, но более откровенных объятиях друг друга. Шелковые простыни и тут играли ключевую роль, на иное Тони просто не соглашался.

— Мне сообщили о том, что ты прибыл один, — Стив нарушает молчание первым, слишком нехотя отстраняясь, будто пытается соблюдать субординацию, — те, кто остался, ждут нас на нашей старой базе.

— Чья была идея, чтобы меня встретил именно ты? Это Наташа, я угадал? — Тони старается улыбнуться, хоть его и выдают многодневные мешки под глазами. Не сложно догадаться, что кому-то в космосе практически не спалось.

— Ты угадал, Тони, всегда угадываешь, — Роджерс успевает перехватить спортивную сумку, стараясь даже в этом проявить типичную для себя заботу.

— Выскажу ей сегодня за подобные подставы. Надо же было из всего оставшегося человечества отправить именно тебя…

— Сегодня не выскажешь, мы едем ко мне домой.

— Зачем?

— Попрощаться.

Тони замолкает, и вместе с тишиной гаснет его энтузиазм. Отчего-то спорить с Капитаном не хочется, и раз уж выпали карты и в этот раз выжить им обоим, то вовсе не значит, что повезет и в следующий. Сутки не изменят ситуацию, команда — понимает эти непростые отношения еще со времен нападения Локи, а значит ничего не мешает уделить этот нерешенным вопросам. Только Старку до жути не хотелось их поднимать. Поэтому он плетется следом до автомобиля, где занимает переднее пассажирское место, и дремлет в своих мыслях до самого Бруклина.

Квартира осталась настолько прежней, что встреча казалась чересчур привычной, бытовой. Тони, как и всегда выбравшись из ванной комнаты только спустя долгие пару часов, сидит укутанный в футболку Стива на диване. Ужин не лезет в горло, но солдат все такой же упрямый и настойчивый, отказать ему практически невозможно. Старку не хочется есть, ему хочется говорить, хочется рассказать обо всем, что случилось за их долгую разлуку. Он хочет, и одновременно ненавидит себя за то, что простил Роджерса так быстро.

А Роджерс, все тот же хитрый лис, будто бы мысли читает, и вновь старается отвлечь Старка мимолетными касаниями к плечам.

— Я и не мечтал, что смогу увидеть тебя вновь, — слова режут воздух, Тони не верит, но слышит то, что сам хотел услышать от Стива, — ненавидел себя, но не мог сделать первый шаг. А ведь ты всегда был самым ценным в моей жизни.

Старку хочется начать препираться, но в горле будто бы ком застрял. Сколько можно мусолить обиду, которую он так часто прокручивал в собственной голове? Ссора давно изжила себя, и вот он, повод, забыть и начать все сначала. Хоть и не будет как прежде, никогда, но прощаться и прощать нужно на позитивной ноте.

— Сижу рядом, и чувство такое, словно не было этого космического уикенда, — Тони усмехается, пододвигается ближе, чтобы привычно для себя устроить голову на плече Стива, — был бы рад повернуть время вспять, но… нет, это полный бред, но я просто не могу избавиться от ощущения…

— …что завтра выходной?

— Да, точно, — грустно усмехается Старк, — выходной, как раньше. Помнишь? Никаких тебе катастроф вселенского масштаба, злодеев на газоне, а самое страшное — это похмелье после очередного корпоратива.

— Сложно забыть твои утренние признания в любви ради простого стакана воды, — Стив улыбается в ответ, все также мягко и осторожно приобнимает Старка за плечо, не позволяя себе напирать, — до нашей встречи я думал, что в сороковых видел все и ничем меня уже не удивить, но ты перевернул мой мир с ног на голову, Тони.

Даже обращение по имени — успокаивает. Гений находит в себе смелость расслабиться окончательно, даже прикрывает глаза и прислушивается к телевизору: какой-то древний фильм, включенный совершенно ни к чему. Как и вся обстановка, слишком домашняя и в духе Роджерса. Вымотанный перелетом и истосковавшийся по теплу, Старк так и засыпает на крепком плече, и не замечает, как Стив тянется к пульту, чтобы выключить телевизор.

Он поднимает гения на руки, относит в спальню, которую они так долго делили на двоих, и опускает на кровать. Как и раньше, даже сквозь сон Тони тянется ближе к теплому телу, не просыпается от объятий и спросонья бормочет, что еще всех переживет. Стив мягко касается губами макушки и улыбается. Обещает, что в этот раз сумеет уберечь.

Конечно, Старк не успеет рассказать утром обо всем, что случилось с ним за это время. Не успеет сказать Роджерсу о том, как сильно соскучился, как не хватало его долгие несколько месяцев. Так и не признается, что все это время он носил с собой телефон, оставленный Стивом в качестве не принятых извинений, и ждал звонка, которого так и не дождался. На пороге катастрофы вселенского масштаба эти детали уже не кажутся столь важными, но суток слишком мало, чтобы восполнить пробел в сердцах обоих.

— Мне будет не хватать этого места, — Тони рассматривает окна квартиры, выходящие во двор и в последний раз окидывает взглядом район, ставший для Стива вторым домом, — будет не хватать нас в нем.

— Когда-нибудь вернемся, если пообещаешь выжить.


End file.
